Laughter
by PadmeGreene
Summary: Día 5: Risa. Si existía algo que Arya odiaba, definitivamente eran las cosquillas. AxGWeek.


Disclaimer: Game of Thrones o A Song of Ice and Fire no me pertenecen. Todo es propiedad de George R.R. Martin.

 ** _Arya x Gendry Week_**

 ** _Día 4: Risa (Laughter)_**

 _"_ _Yo no sé todo lo que podrá pasar, pero, sea lo que quiera, iré a ello riendo."_

 _-Herman Melville_

.

.

.

Si existía algo que Arya odiaba, definitivamente eran las cosquillas. Eran su mayor debilidad y detestaba con toda su alma cuando alguien trataba de molestarla con eso, como por ejemplo su hermano Jon. Cuando eran pequeños él solía tomarla desprevenida para jugar con ella, y finalmente ambos terminaban desparramados en el suelo llorando de la risa.

Sin embargo, ella creció y pudo defenderse de él, los moretones en el cuerpo de Jon eran la mayor prueba, y al final era la chica quien lo perseguía para molestarlo. Era un juego solo de ellos, algo que no compartía con ningún otro hermano.

Cuando Jon se enlistó en el ejército, Arya sintió profundamente su ausencia. Podía compartir momentos con Bran, Rickon, Robb o Sansa, pero su conexión con él era mucho mayor y todos lo sabían.

En esos meses, Gendry no se separó de ella por ningún segundo, mostrando el gran amigo que era para Arya. Y luego de idas y vueltas, celos, peleas y besos, terminaron siendo pareja, lo que no fue sorpresa para ninguno de los Stark, ni siquiera para Jon, quien ya podía notar una relación especial entre el joven herrero y su pequeña hermana.

Apenas cumplió dieciocho años, Arya se mudó con Gendry, una decisión polémica al principio (en especial para su padre) pero tomada de buena forma al final. Luego vieron las ventajas de ello, ya que su departamento estaba cerca de la universidad donde la joven asistía.

La convivencia entre ellos fue algo difícil los primeros días, aunque luego lograron sincronizarse rápidamente. En aquel departamento, vivieron momentos muy angustiantes, como aquella discusión la cual terminó con Arya yéndose de allí y pasando unos días con Sansa. O cuando Robb y su madre sufrieron un accidente que casi les cuesta la vida a ambos, la joven Stark pasó horas llorando por ellos en el regazo de Gendry. Él jamás la había visto tan triste y odió verla así.

Pero la mayoría de sus días eran alegres y divertidos. Como lo fue aquella noche en la que Arya intentó cocinar y no resultó como lo esperado, y finalmente debieron pedir pizza. Gendry desde ese día decía que su lady podía ser experta para ciertas cosas pero para la cocina era un desastre. Como olvidar también cuando el joven pescó una gripe tan fuerte la cual contagió a Arya y ambos terminaron en cama todo un fin de semana. A pesar de no haber tenido una buena salud, disfrutaron esos días en los que vieron tantas películas como para una vida.

Pero el momento más especial fue cuando Gendry descubrió el gran secreto de Arya, que su novia sufría intensamente con las cosquillas. Todo había comenzado cuando ambos cocinaban la cena un día de la semana. Cosas van, cosas vienen, él quiso molestarla y cuando comenzó a hacerle cosquillas, Arya comenzó a reír histéricamente. Cuando el hormigueo desapareció, le explicó que cuando era pequeña, Jon y ella solían corretearse uno al otro para molestarse y que ambos terminaban agotados en el suelo riendo.

Esas pequeñas historias en verdad le agradaban a Gendry, porque todo aquello representaba lo que era tener una familia, hermanos que te quisieran y con los cuales pudiera compartir.

Días después, cuando Arya llegó de la universidad y entró a su departamento, no encontró a su pareja allí. Todo estaba oscuro, avanzó con cuidado al interior tratando de buscar el interruptor de la luz, hasta que todo se iluminó de repente. Gendry apareció por detrás de ella, aprisionándola con sus brazos y levantándola del suelo. Arya intentó zafarse pero él era más fuerte, y finalmente la depositó en su cama, comenzando a hacerle cosquillas.

La chica quiso escaparse, pateándolo y maldiciendo al mismo tiempo, pero él no la dejó. Aunque intentó tan duro no reír, carcajeó tan fuerte que estaba segura que los vecinos de al lado la habían escuchado.

Unos minutos luego, ambos cayeron en el colchón llorando de la risa, Arya llamándolo estúpido toro cada vez que recuperaba el aire. Gendry la abrazó y aunque Arya se rehusó al principio, se fundieron en un abrazo hasta quedarse dormidos.

Y eran en esos hermosos momentos en los que Arya y Gendry caían más en el amor uno con el otro.

* * *

 **Hola! Día 5. Ya casi termina esta semana. Gracias por lo reviews. Son tan amables y da placer leerlos. También agradezco mucho los favs y follows.**

 **Gracias por leer y las críticas son bienvenidas.**

 **Denisse.**

 **PD: Es tan difícil escribir. Jamás criticaré a George R.R. Martin de nuevo.**


End file.
